That Little Present
by chickenbutt301
Summary: What one cold snowy morning, a freesia-scented scarf, and Valentine's day can do to a couple not yet together. Oneshot


A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's a couple days late of Valentine's Day, but i had already started this story and just had to finish it! It's a little cute oneshot that i hope you guys will enjoy! For all who are keeping up with my ongoing story 'With Time' i know i haven't updated in a few weeks, but i promise that the next chapter will be out soon! I had to stop working on that story in order to finish this one! So i hope you guys enjoy and comment if you'd like! Thanks for everyone's support!

.

ooo

That Little Present

ooo

.

"Late…Late!" The frenzied doctor wailed in between her mouthfuls of burnt toast. Grabbing her keys, she stuffed her last piece between her un-brushed teeth as she rushed down the stairs of her apartment, hastily trying to make order of her tangled pink tresses with her finger comb.

Slamming the car door shut behind her, Haruno Sakura quickly backed out of her building complex before speedily making her twenty minute commute to the Konoha Hospital.

_Wonder if Tsunade-shisui's gonna kill me for this…as long as no emergencies come up then I should be-_

.BEEP.

Groaning and cursing the world, she accelerated down the streets, trying to swerve through the growing traffic. It was days like these that she really wished for more holiday breaks. She should've just called in sick.

Shaking her head, Sakura mentally punished herself for even thinking that. She loved her job, she should be happy to go to work every day. Nodding to herself, her face quickly fell upon realizing the day. Valentine's Day. February 14. Whatever you want to call it. It was a day for all those couples out there to have a legitimate reason for public displays of outright affection. Not that she minded much really. Except for the make-out scenes.

Grimacing, the doctor glanced at the time located on the dashboard before letting out a questionable noise and pressing down ever so slightly on the pedal. Lovey couples always made her feel slightly squishmish that always followed by a necessary means of escaping from it. Maybe it was because of her last boyfriend a couple years ago that left her so unstable. Well, all he ever did was leave her sitting in a restaurant for three hours on Valentine's Day until closing time when she received one flimsy little message that read 'let's break up' which followed with the breaking of her cell phone as she spent the rest of her night curled up against the hefty chef's shoulder being awkwardly soothed. Maybe, just _maybe,_ that was a reason why she never did like Valentine's Day.

Turning on the radio hastily in order to get the bad taste of memory out of her mouth, Sakura quietly hummed to one of the latest XM radio songs that seemed overly played much too often. Even though she was too young to be criticizing current hip-hop songs, but those siren sounds artists put into their songs are always so ambiguous. Well what if those sirens were actual sirens and people never would know if they were or real or not because of the songs?

_Really, it just causes a disruptance. _Sakura thought as she huffed quietly and switched stations. Tuning to a better station, she settled back into her seat while maintaining her current speed.

.

.

.

That's strange, the last time she heard this song she could've sworn there wasn't a sire-

Ohh…shit.

This time actually letting out a frustrated growl, Sakura glanced at her rearview mirror to be, indeed, met with those familiar flashing lights of a police car. Super.

Pulling over to the side, she futilely rested her forehead on the steering wheel, thinking of all the ways Tsunade-shisui will rearrange her bones once she made it to the hospital…._if_ she ever made it to the hospital that is.

Hearing a light tap on her window, she quickly rolled down the window, ready to give the officer her winning smile in hopes of sweet talking her way out of a ticket. She _really_ shouldn't have spent her month's paycheck on that bag in the mall the other day…

Turning her head up, it felt as if everything had gone into slow motion as her eyes trailed from the officer's narrow waist, moving up to those well tones arms, higher to the lean shoulders, up to the well-defined jawbones, past the long soft hair tied at the nape, and finally landing on those deep obsidian orbs flashing with crimson specks.

Uchiha Itachi.

a.k.a best friend's hot…_hot_ older brother.

Gulping with a renewed sense of timidness, Sakura mentally cursed. She had already felt the dread seeping up to her heart the moment she laid eyes on the tall graceful body from her side view mirror. She should've known, especially since the Uchiha clan made up over 80% of the Konoha Police Force…_and _Itachi was the Superintendent Chief Executive.

And of course he knows her, his _otouto's_ best friend of seven years. They've shared meals at the Uchiha family dinner table, exchanged pleasant conversations about the weather, attended parties at the same place…_hell_ he's even seen her in her pink ducky pajama pants!

Resisting the urge to dig a hole in the pavement and bury herself up, Sakura meets Itachi's eye with a practiced look of surprise and familiarity.

"Itachi…what a surprise to see you here on the streets…around." Mentally cursing herself for such a lame response, she began to reach into her purse for her license and registration papers.

"Hardly Sakura, seeing as how it is the duty of an officer to patrol the streets." Itachi stated calmly with a small tilt of his lips.

Wordlessly handing him her items, she looked outside, tapping her foot on the floor of the car. It was a few minutes later that she realized how much it was snowing outside at the moment. This year, for some reason, the snowfall was especially heavy in this month. Gaze trailing back to Itachi, she looked him up and down to notice that he was dressed in his short sleeve uniform and black slacks.

_I bet he's freezing._ Berating herself for thinking of such an obvious statement, Sakura quickly refocused her attention the officer silently looking over her documents. They both already knew that she was legal and clean, but of course Itachi being Itachi, he always upheld the standard protocols. Reasoning with him, Sakura decided that she would do the same to him if he was in the hospital; it was only fair.

As the snowfall became heavier, Sakura shivered inside her car as the chill began to creep into her car through the rolled down window. But if Sakura was inside and already feeling cold, then imagine how Itachi is feeling right now.

_You should give him your scarf._

No. That'd be weird.

_But it's only out of an act of kindness. The two of you know each other. _

But…

In her time of mentally arguing with her conscience, Itachi had already finished examining her papers and had found the pink-haired doctor in quite an amusing dilemma of some sort. Quietly watching as her expressions varied quickly, he waited patiently until he finally saw her eyes widen as she slowly turned her head back up to look at him. What an interesting woman. So serious and focused while working at the hospital and yet so naive and spirited sometimes.

"Your papers, Sakura." Handing them back to her, Sakura graciously took them.

"Thanks _officer." _

Smiling wryly at the sarcasm in her voice, Itachi cleared his throat.

"I will allow this one occasion to pass as a warning seeing as how your pager is continuously flashing. I am assuming there is an emergency down at the hospital."

Letting out a small gasp, Sakura twisted around to catch a glimpse of her pager flashing small bursts of bright red light. Cursing softly, Sakura hurriedly stuffed her papers back into her bag and turned towards Itachi as she started up the car.

"Thank you so much, Itachi. I'll pay you back, promise!"

"Such actions are not necessary, though appreciatively noticed."

Smiling at Itachi's quiet tone, Sakura hesitated as she reached for the gear shift, hand hovering inches above the handle. Then before she could talk herself out of it, Sakura swiftly unraveled her blue and gray knit scarf from around her, reached out to grab Itachi's collar, before tugging his surprised form down towards her height and quickly wrapping the snug material around his neck and giving it a loose knot at the end.

"Um…for the cold, you know…the snow's getting pretty heavy and it'd be horrible to catch a cold…and…yea. Ehem. Have a good day Itachi." Smiling weakly, Sakura began to roll up her window, but not before catching Itachi's soft 'thank you'.

Driving away, as soon as she was out of his sight, Itachi let out a small chuckle before arranging the scarf more comfortably around him, taking in the smell of sweet peaches and freesias that lingered in the article of clothing given to him.

0

0

* * *

0

0

"Doctor Haruno! You have a call for you on line two." Looking up from her document startled, said-doctor paused mid-step down the hallway and huffed, shifting the stack of papers in her arm.

"Oh, ah, I'll take it in my office." Turning back around, Sakura quickly made her way back towards her office from where she had just come from. Pausing, she half turned and smiled.

"Thank you Naki!" Hearing Naki give a shy response, Sakura disappeared through the doors into the confinements of her room. Naki was just a teenager, shy, and still trying to discover who she was in this world. She reminded Sakura much like herself…maybe that was why she had hired Naki even though there were clearly much better suited people for the job.

Reaching her desk, the doctor picked up the receiver and pressed line two before immediately entering her professional voice.

"Doctor Haruno speaking."

"Hey Sak, it's me."

"Oh, Sasuke, did you need something?" Voice immediately changing into one of familiarity, the pink-haired doctor flopped into her swivel chair, staring out of her wall window that overlooked the bustling city.

"Yea, could you do me a favor?"

"…Depends on what the favor is…" Sakura cautiously replied. The last time she had blindly followed into completing a favor, Sakura had ended up on a bus for three hours next to an overweight man that was in dire need of a shower. Shuddering at the thought, she returned her attention back to her friend on the other line.

"I left my bag back in the lab. Can you bring it to me after your work?"

"The lab? Why don't you just come over now and get it yourself? Haha, I didn't know how easily Naruto's been rubbing off on you."

Hearing him give a growl, she laughed.

"Naruto is _not_ and will never rub off on me. I _would_ go get it if I _could_, but Itachi's stupid fangirls are swamping our entire front gates. I can't even get out of the house without being groped."

"What? Why in the world would they be there today? I mean, I know they leave presents here and there but- "

"Ugh, that's besides the point Sak." Sasuke growled.

"Hey, I'm the one doing favors here." Smiling smugly, she gave a small twirl in her swivel chair. She remembered when she had begged Tsunade for this chair.

"It's his birthday today and all of his fangirls are trying to get in to give him their presents."

"….What?"

"I thought you were smart Sakura, do I really need to repeat myself?"

But that meant that this morning she had…and he hadn't…and…

"Oh kamii, why couldn't you have told me sooner Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nevermind, I'll tell you later. I gotta go, my pager's beeping" Sakura lied as her mind fluttered about.

" Wait, about my bag though- "

"Yea, yea, I'll get it."

Not waiting for his response, Sakura hung up and sat limply in her seat, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Itachi's birthday is on Valentine's Day? Wow. That must suck since his fangirls and all. He must get double the chocolates for his birthday then. She had just seen him this morning working. Even though it's his birthday, he still has to patrol the streets. Knowing the police force, they always work late and the last time she was at the Uchiha compounds for the night, she could vaguely recall Itachi getting back home somewhere around 2 A.M.

Should she get him a present?

Well…wouldn't that give a hinted message? He might take it the wrong way especially with Valentine's Day and all…

But she should really give him a thank you present for this morning, and it's all the more validated since it's his birthday too.

Groaning, Sakura threw back her head, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Maybe she would…but hopefully he just wouldn't take it the wrong way. Well, he was really cute and nice…smart…hot…calm…

Wait.

She was _not_ going there.

Grabbing her files irritatingly, the tussled doctor quickly returned to her shifts, hoping to soon forget about this dilemma if even for a little while.

0

* * *

0

As Sakura walked towards the Uchiha compounds, she hiked Sasuke's bag higher upon her shoulder. What could he possibly be carrying in there that weighed like an elephant? Mumbling incoherent sentences, Sakura shivered in the cold while sniffling a bit from the wet air.

Having gotten off from work at six, the doctor had quickly driven back to her apartment before hastily assembling a hesitant present for Sasuke's brother before running out the door. And now here she was, walking down the snow-covered path towards the Uchiha house. Already dreading the sound of fangirls, Sakura subconsciously buffed up her shoulders before squeezing herself through the crowds of girls holding big boxes of red and pink wrapping paper with outrageous bows taped on top. Jamming a gloved hand into her pocket, Sakura finally pulled out the gate key with some struggle before speedily unlocking the latch and slipping in. Then in a flash, the doctor smoothly relocked the gates before the fangirls could all move forward. Seeing their defeated faces, Sakura smiled apologetically as some even glared at her.

"Why do _you _possibly have a key to the gates! Are you seeing Itachi!"

"Yea, who are _you_."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned back towards the house and trudged towards the house.

"I'm Sasuke's best friend. I'd suit you all better to go after a guy that'll actually accept your gifts."

Finally approaching the door, she hesitated at ringing the doorbell. She could just leave the bag on the front door step and text Sasuke that she had dropped it off…

Slipping the bag off her shoulder, Sakura was just about to set the bag onto the floor when the heavy mahogany door was heaved open and out popped Sasuke's head.

"Come in Sak." Ignoring her stuttering protests, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in before she could form a coherent response.

Immediately engulfed by warmth and the smell of cinnamon buns, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes to revel in the atmosphere.

"Sakura?"

Jumping in startled surprise, Sakura looked over to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Here's your bag", Sakura dropped the bag unceremoniously to the floor for Sasuke to pick up, "you know, you could've just snuck out the back and gone to the lab to pick it up."

"Hm. Never thought about that." Sasuke said innocently with a smirk as he made his way up the stairs, smirk widening when Sakura muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to 'bastard' under her breath as she followed him up the stairs.

Just before making her way to the top step, Mikoto appeared from the kitchen gracefully.

"Oh Sakura! I thought I heard your voice! Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

"Thank you Mikoto! You too, I heard it's also Itachi's birthday today too."

"Why yes it most certainly is. That explains all of those girls flocking my house right now!" Exchanging laughs, Sakura was about to go up.

"Oh Sakura, why don't you stay for dinner tonight? I think I made too much for tonight and it would be a pleasure to have you over!"

"Oh…no, I really couldn't Mikoto. It's Itachi's birthday and I'm sure he would love some family time alone. I know it's not very often that he gets to come home for dinner."

"Nonsense Sakura dear! You must stay, it'll be wonderful."

"But- "

"It would be a pleasure to have you over for dinner Sakura." A soft voice rang out.

Letting out a small gasp, Sakura's head whirled to the left to find Itachi standing at his doorway casually in a long sleeved v neck shirt and slacks. She rarely had the opportunity to see him this relaxed and it only made her want to get to know him better.

"Itachi…" Sakura breathed out. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"I thought you were still working…"

"My department allowed me an early leave today for this occasion."

"Oh, well…you should've told me it was your birthday earlier this morning…"

Mikoto by now had disappeared back into the kitchen after smiling, knowing full well that Itachi would convince Sakura to stay for dinner.

"I did not find that information necessary at that moment."

Lightly laughing, Sakura subtly relocated the small box in her jacket pocket into her jacket sleeve so it wouldn't be seen. Then reaching into her bag, she quietly deposited the little package into the depths of her purse. She had originally planned on just innocently leaving it on the doorstep or in their mailbox, but then Sasuke just had to come and ruin her little plan. Relocating the present to a safer place where her clammy hands won't be able to squish it with her nervous hands, Sakura smiled weakly.

"Well then…Happy Birthday Itachi."

Eyes showing a bit of amusement, Itachi inclined his head towards her with a light smile touching his lips.

"Thank you Sakura."

Returning a flustered smile, Sakura shuffled past Itachi before taking large glides to reach Sasuke's room faster.

One hour later, Sakura found herself lying in Sasuke's bed looking up at the ceiling contemplatively while chewing her lip. The loud game system that Naruto was currently playing all blended into a fuzzy little sound in the back of her mind as the doctor played with a few strands of her hair.

How would she give the present to Itachi now? She couldn't very well just drop it at his room's doorway. Maybe she could ask Sasuke to give it to him? But that would be a bit too distant, and she also hated whenever people never personally handed something over. She could always leave it on Itachi's desk when everyone went down to dinner…

A soft tap sounded on Sasuke's door as all three heads snapped their attention towards the door that swiftly opened to reveal Itachi on the other side.

"Mother says that dinner is ready." His quiet voice still seemed to be able to reverberate through Sasuke's large room. Sakura, embarrassed that he saw her in the state that she was in- ruffled hair and buried under ten million covers- shrunk into the pillows as deep as she could hide. Meeting his silent gaze for a few seconds, Sakura could've sworn she saw a flash of laughter in his eyes…but it could've been the light playing tricks on her mind.

"OK, tell her we'll be right down."

Sasuke's voice snapping the pink-haired female out of her reverie, Sakura waited until Itachi disappeared out of sight before shooting up in bed. Glancing at the mirror to the side of the bed, Sakura squeaked out a horrified sound as her hands flew up to try to make some order of her tangled locks. Please kami, tell her that Itachi hadn't seen her like this!

"Hey Sak" Naruto snickered as he called out to her.

"What?" Sakura groaned out.

"Frankenstein's wife called, she says she wants her hair back! Hah!" The whiskered man fell back onto the couch in a fit of hysterical laughing as Sakura gasped and chucked a pillow at him.

Seeing the two bickering, Sasuke rolled his eyes , grabbed both of them by their shirts and dragged them out to dinner.

0

* * *

0

Dinner, to Sakura's surprise, wasn't all that awkward. The conversation was mainly upheld by Naruto talking between mouthfuls as he made sure to engage everyone in a conversation during some point during the dinner. Fugaku had even become more animated than usual when Naruto began to joke around with him too.

Sitting across from Itachi, Sakura felt the need to uphold her dining table manners. Watching Itachi's graceful movements just helped further her insecurity of her femininity. But upon catching his eye a few times during dinner, Sakura had learned to just avoid looking forward at all and just concentrate on Naruto's incessant blabbering of some nonsense she couldn't make out.

As she scooped up another spoon full of rice, Sakura bit back a surprised yelp when a foot brushed lightly against hers…accidentally, she assumed…

Looking around at everyone and seeing as they were still engaged in conversation, the only person she had left to look at was….

Itachi. And he was, indeed, staring straight back at her.

"My apologies Sakura." Said-girl had to strain her ears to hear as he murmured. His deep obsidian orbs seemed to hold a bit of teasing amusement at her expression and now she was _sure_he had done that only to make her blush as red as a tomato.

"Uh, oh, n-no problem…" Weakly said, Sakura's gaze snapped up as she heard her name being called.

"Helloo? Sakura? Hey, are you ok? You look kinda red." Feeling self-conscience as everyone's attention was now directed on her, Sakura nodded her head quickly.

"Oh, um, yea. I'm fine, I think I accidentally ate…a chili or something…" Sakura mumbled weakly. Relieved that they had accepted that answer, Sakura sunk back into her chair and glared slightly at Itachi who was now innocently eating once again. Looking at Sasuke seated beside him, she saw him mouth something that looked like 'what's up with you?'

Shaking her head, Sakura mouthed back 'later' although she knew he would forget eventually like he always did.

"I'm just glad to have a dinner where everyone is here! You two dears are my children also!" Hearing Mikoto call to them endearingly, Sakura smiled and laughed.

"All of you kids just seem to be growing up so fast! I can't even keep up with you youngsters anymore, and now look. Itachi's turning 29 and he's growing up!" Seeing as Mikoto was beginning to tear up, Fugaku amusingly patted his wife on the back as Naruto stood up.

"I think it's about time for cake now then! Hehe." Clapping his hands together, Sakura quickly stood and agreed and began to gather the dishes.

Bringing the last of the dishes into the kitchen and setting them down in the sink to clean, the pink-haired doctor reached into the cupboards to grab a few extra plates before turning around to go back into the dining room table. That is, until she came face to face with none other than Itachi. Kami, he seemed to be everywhere today. Stepping back abruptly in surprise, Sakura bit back a gasp and hesitantly smiled up at the _officer_.

"Hey there birthday boy." Sakura offered jokingly. Seeing the corner of his lips twitch up, Sakura began to side shuffle around him until she was stopped by his gaze.

"Would you like some help?" His soft tone came out.

Before Sakura could respond though, Itachi had already somehow tugged a few of the glass plates out of her hands and had already started making his way back into the chatting room, but not before throwing an expected look over his shoulder.

Confusedly following after him, Sakura dazedly set up the dishes, brought out the cake and softly sang 'happy birthday' as she watched Itachi pause a few seconds before blowing out the candles in one smooth puff of air.

0

* * *

0

The rest of the night had gone through gracefully as the parent's were now in the confines of their room as the others stayed up. Before Mikoto had retired back into her bedroom, Sakura had just been turning the corner until she paused upon Itachi and his mother quietly chatting in the hallway. Acting before thinking, Sakura immediately backtracked and pressed herself against the wall, hoping she hadn't disrupted the conversation. Calming her heart down, she hesitantly peered over the corner.

"You're growing up so fast Itachi. When did that happen?"

"Mothers never seem to notice their children growing up." Giving a small chuckle, Itachi smiled at his mother fondly.

"Well, don't stay up too late. I'm so proud of you Itachi." Watching as Mikoto patted her son's cheek, Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you mother." Reaching up to grasp hold of her hand, Itachi inclined his head.

"Ok, go get some sleep. I love you Itachi-chan."

"I love you too okaa-chan." Standing on her tip-toes, Mikoto pecked Itachi on the cheek before returning into her bedroom.

Sakura, dazed at this encounter, retreated behind the wall quickly when Itachi motioned to turn around. It was the first time she had seen such endearments being shown from Sasuke's older brother. Strange enough though, it made her want to be on the receiving end from those displays love…

_Don't go there girl. _

Right.

Her best friend's older brother.

No chance.

Shaking the thought out of her head once again, the pink-haired medic slowly slinked depressingly back down the hall.

0

* * *

0

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom really quickly and then I have to head home."

"Early shift tomorrow?"

Glancing at Naruto and Sasuke currently getting ready for bed, Sakura nodded.

"Yea, Tsunade's got me at a five a. m. shift tomorrow cause apparently there's going to be a lot of transferred patients coming in tomorrow." Hearing Naruto let out a groan of sympathy, the doctor uselessly shrugged her shoulders before going into the hallway.

Making her way very slowly down the hall, Sakura clutched the small package located in her jacket. She should just give it to him now.

_Now Sak. Just knock on his door and hand it over to him._

Taking a deep breath, just as Sakura raised her hand to tap the door, her mind filled with nervousness and she rapidly jumped away from Itachi's door. Cursing softly, Sakura shook her head and proceeded into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Sakura looked in the mirror, groaning before sinking her head into her hands. It's just a birthday present for kami's sake! Even if it is on Valentine's Day, she should have every right to give him a present without it having an underlying meaning to it. Yea. Why was she even so nervous?

Nodding to herself in the mirror, Sakura smiled. With renewed confidence, Sakura made her way out of the bathroom, flicking off the lights, the medic reached into her jacket to grab her present.

Wait.

Why wasn't it in her pocket!

Heart accelerating all too quickly, Sakura panicked as she began patting all of her pockets.

Nothing.

Her second option was to look around; maybe she had dropped it somewhere.

Turning a full 360 degrees and finding nothing, Sakura trailed her eyes on the hallway floors until she...met a pair of sock clad feet.

Slowly, dreadfully, the horrified pink-haired doctor lifted her eyes from the long legs to the lean hips to the build torso to the strong jawbone and into those beautiful obsidian eyes. It was like this morning played all over again.

Except this time, instead of holding her registration papers, he was holding a small tiny box wrapped with a light pink bow on top.

a.k.a. Her present.

Resisting the urge to moan in frustration, Sakura strode over to him nervously and fumbled around with her hands in embarrassment.

"Um, t-that's actually…for you…I didn't know when to give it to you! So I was just going to drop it off at your room but then I decided not to and I was just about to go over and give it to you personally."

By all this time that Sakura had been blabbering, Itachi had already silently pulled off the small ribbon and had begun to open the box.

"I!" Looking up at Sakura's sudden outburst, he raised an eyebrow amusingly when he noticed her flush and look down.

"I um...I know how you hate to receive presents on Valentine's Day, especially if they're chocolates or something like that…" Watching him take the lid off the box, Sakura didn't dare look into his face to see his expression. But instead, looked down at the two small vials of medicine she had brewed up for him.

"…So I uh…I made quick heal medication for internal damages…I thought that it might be useful out on the field and all…" Finally gaining the courage to peek into Itachi's face, she found that he was looked at her with a softened expression.

"Thank you Sakura. This is most certainly a very thoughtful..and useful present."

Smiling hesitantly Sakura laughed quietly.

"Happy Birthday Itachi…and thanks for this morning."

Nodding to her, Itachi closed the lid back on.

"Are you returning home now?"

Glancing at her wrist watch, Sakura nodded and frowned.

"Yea, I'll have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Then please allow me to give you a ride home."

Eyes widening at the realization that she would not win this fight, Sakura futilely attempted to deny his offer.

"Oh there's no need Itachi! You should just go and rest! My home's not far from here and I really love to walk."

"If I recall correctly, you're home is halfway across Konoha."

Smiling sheepishly, Sakura slowly shrugged her shoulders as she racked her mind to come up with an excuse.

"I…like…long walks?"

After Itachi gave her a pointed look, Sakura sighed and threw up her hands, nervousness seemingly washed out of her system.

"All right! If it really isn't too much of a bother."

"It would be my pleasure." Smiling a little at her, Itachi returned back into his room to put on a jacket before Sakura gave her two friends a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye as she trotted down the stairs to meet Itachi at the foot of the staircase.

0

* * *

0

The ride was more peaceful than it was awkward. Once the night's events had slowed down, Sakura began to realize how tired she really was. But forcing herself to stay up in the car, Sakura turned to glance at Itachi.

"So I always wondered what happened to all of the girls that stand outside on your birthday."

Turning his head to give a sideways glance at her, Itachi seemed to be in contemplation for a few seconds.

"I do not wish to give them false hopes by accepting their gifts. They should save those presents for a loved one."

"…But I think those girls really do love you."

Pausing for a moment to look over her thoroughly once they had reached her house, Itachi replied.

"I do not believe it is possible to love someone you do not know Sakura."

Nodding her head slowly in agreement, Sakura wondered about all those girls. They would stand out in the cold for hours just to see Itachi when they don't even know his personality. All they see at best is glimpses of him here and there around town, too shy to even go up to him. Looking up at him, Sakura realized the reason for his stoic demeanor around woman.

He didn't want somebody who liked him only for his looks.

Flashing through her thoughts, Sakura had to ask herself many questions.

Did she like him because of appearances?

…Sure, she of course thought he was startlingly handsome…but…

She liked the personality behind those features even more.

Taking relief in the realization that her reasons for liking Itachi were reasonable, Sakura glanced back up to see him regarding her with a questionable expression.

"I was just…thinking. It was nothing." Smiling, Sakura gathered up her bag and jacket before unbuckling her seat and opening the car door.

"Thank you again for the ride Itachi."

"Of course Sakura."

Getting out of the car and looking at her apartment building, Sakura caught sight of a couple kissing goodbye at the entrance. Seeing them touch foreheads, the doctor could clearly see the amount of love in those two's eyes. She wondered if Itachi would ever do that…

Ducking back into the car, Sakura kneeled halfway onto the passenger seat. With no time to think seeing Itachi's eyes widen a fraction, Sakura cupped the side of his face with one hand, leaned in and gave a lingering kiss to the corner of Itachi's lips. Pulling back slightly, Sakura looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Happy Birthday Itachi…" Sakura whispered softly before pulling back completely. Smiling at his stunned form, Sakura shut the car door softly and made her way into her apartment building.

0

* * *

0

"Oh Koi-chan, I can't believe I kissed him!" Sakura muttered as she dug herself deeper under the covers of her bed later that night.

"Why don't you just dig me up a hole so I can go crawl into it and die." Stating it with a huff, Sakura turned to look at the soft white kitten currently nestling next to her head.

Scrunching her nose when all Koi-chan did was swish her tail, Sakura groaned even louder.

"Ugh! You're no help Koi-chan! All you do is eat and sleep ever since I rescued you from that ally." As if understanding her, the little kitten meowed softly and curled herself under Sakura's arm in contentment.

"…That cute act won't work on me for much longer…" Sighing when the kitten didn't respond to her, Sakura huffed and pulled the covers over the both of them. Just about to turn off the lights, Sakura heard her cell phone vibrate on her bedside.

Groaning, she picked it up and looked at the caller I.D.

Flipping it over, Sakura answered tiredly.

"What is it Ino?"

"Forehead! I'm coming over right now!"

"What! Why? No! Don't, I'm about to sleep."

"I don't care, I have to tell you something!" Moaning, Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Or can't you just tell me now?"

"Noo, I have to tell you _now_!"

"Fine, fine!" Hanging up, Sakura set her phone aside and was about to settle back into her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"What…that fast…jeez Ino." Sakura muttered, annoyed. Throwing the covers off and settling them around Koi-chan gently so as not to disturb her rest, Sakura made her way towards the door.

Unlocking the million sets of locks on her door, Sakura heaved open the door.

"Ino, what could you possibly have to tell me that-" The doctor had pulled open the door in expectations to find her best girlfriend on the other end. Instead she was met by a much taller, much quieter, much _hotter_ person. (Which at the last part Ino just _might_ take offense to)

"Itachi", Sakura breathed out, "what're you- "

But before she could ask as to the reasons why he had come up, she was abruptly cut off from her speech the moment Itachi stepped forward , closing the distance between them all the whilst cupping her small face in his large hands and bending down to mold his lips to hers in a slow and gentle kiss. Shocked at the sudden action, Sakura stood frozen on her doorstep for a few seconds as her widened eyes stayed open.

And then he began to softly move his lips against hers, and that was when she began to relax. Letting her eyes slip shut, Sakura hesitantly reached her hands up to splay them across Itachi's lean torso, earning her a soft hum of contentment. Moving her lips, in what she hoped to be the correct movement, Sakura soon pulled away slowly to fill her lungs with much needed air and she felt Itachi press a few more kisses to her forehead.

Looking up at him, she smiled and was delighted to see him return her affections wholeheartedly. Leaning in for another long, languorous kiss, Sakura tugged him into the confines of her apartment to shield them from the rest of the world as they exchanged small kisses with each other.

Chuckling lowly, Itachi planted another gentle kiss on his lover's mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura."

0

* * *

A/N: Yayy! So that was the little one shot for Valentine's Day! I know itachi's birthday isn't on Valentine's day, but the concept fit so perfectly haha. So happy valentine's day to everyone out there! whether a lover or a loved one, please do know that you are loved out there by many!

until next time! With love,

-chicken


End file.
